


Uninvited

by hakaseheart



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/pseuds/hakaseheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't have any sort of special connection to his ship, like a psychic link or embedded control chip, but he knew her well enough to know when something was off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uninvited

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butyoumight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/gifts).



“Tch,” Basco muttered to himself as he stalked through the corridors of the _Free Joker_. Not only had his (admittedly, half-assed) plan failed miserably, he'd also looked like an utter fool in front of yet another group of would-be heroes. It had taken all of his composure to exit the scene without too much of a fuss, but now that he was on his ship he could be a little more unrestrained.

Or at least, he would, except something didn't feel right. He didn't have any sort of special connection to his ship, like a psychic link or embedded control chip, but he knew her well enough to know when something was off. There was a strange, dead feel in the air, like a shoe waiting to drop, and even Sally was being oddly quiet. Frowning, Basco kept his gun at the ready and walked on to the bridge with as much calm as he could muster.

“I don't particularly enjoy guests aboard my ship,” he announced as he entered, resting the gun on his shoulder. “Let alone uninvited ones. So get out.”

Sure enough, there was an unfamiliar gray-clad figure sitting in his chair, relaxed with his feet slung up on the console as he worked at the keyboard. “Ah, I am afraid that will not be possible,” came his voice, just as sing-song and irreverent as Basco's own. “ As my _majesté_ has decided your ship is rather unique, and potentially well-suited to our plans.”

Basco felt his lip twitch and he lowered his gun to take very careful aim at the intruder. If he was going to take the first shot, he wanted to be very sure it wasn't going to miss. Not when he was firing in his own ship. “Now, now, that's not how this works. If you want something, you've got to give something up first. How about...your life?”

He fired his first shot at the same instant the intruder ducked, and the bullet ricocheted off the console and lodged itself in the far wall. Basco felt a sneer creep onto his face, but he didn't have time to confirm that the controls were still in working order before he noticed incoming projectiles from both sides of his peripheral vision. Growling, he threw himself into a backward roll and just barely managed to avoid the majority of them.

One, however, still managed to connect, slapping him across the face and filling his vision with stars as he fell to both knees. Another barrage began and he dodged sideways, seeing for the first time what the projectiles actually were as they wrapped themselves firmly around his right ankle and yanked him upwards.

The bridge flipped upside down and Basco's hat fluttered slowly to the floor as he watched the intruder cautiously approach. “Don't get too excited, _tako-kun_ ,” he spat, bringing his gun back to up to aim carefully at the man's face. “This won't end so easily for you.”

“ _Mais bien sur_ , privateer, you would be so bold. I have done my research, you know.” Basco watched the tentacle-like cables flex, almost organically, as the man paused just a dozen feet away. The cables seemed to be surprisingly strong, and for a brief moment Basco was reminded of a particularly enjoyable night with Marvelous back during their Red Pirate days.

Then the weight of the gun in his hands pulled him back to the present and he scowled up at the potential ship-thief. “Bold has nothing to do with it,” he said with a smirk as Sally leaped up behind the intruder and smashed her cymbals into either side of his ridiculous white goggles. The cables went slack and Basco somersaulted in midair to land gracefully on the floor, shawl splaying around him as he went to raise his gun back at the man's face. “Just a knowledge of how things work.”

He fired off two shots, trying hard not to hit Sally by accident, but the intruder managed to dodge both of them while fending off the monkey at the same time. His cables were flying every which way, but they were far more reactionary than offensive, and Basco quickly realized that he'd managed to catch the man off-guard. “So, then, one more time,” he said as he stood, allowing himself a small flair of the dramatic before definitively ending such an interesting opponent. “Get off my ship.”

A pair of cables wrapped themselves around Sally and tossed her to the side as the man took one more step back and eyed Basco warily. “Indeed, perhaps there was a small _erreur_ in my judgment,” he said, the smallest hint of a sneer peeking at the corner of his upper lip. “However, do not think you have seen the last of _moi_ .” One cable snaked back to the console and grabbed a small laptop that had been sitting there. The movement by itself was enough to trigger Basco into firing, but the shot went wide as the intruder stepped to the side and simply dissolved into red numerical mist.

Basco cursed to himself, only giving Sally the barest of glances to confirm she wasn't terribly injured before he hurried over to take a look at the console. Nothing seemed badly damaged, and the bullet he'd fired had hit a fairly useless part of the dash in the first place. He gave a sigh of relief and settled back into his chair with a flourish.

“Haven't seen the last of him, have I?” he mused aloud, thinking back to the cables and their many strengths. “We'll see how well that works out for you next time, _tako-kun._ ”


End file.
